


Singing the songs of angry men

by naivesilver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesilver/pseuds/naivesilver
Summary: Shadow and Omega have serious business to discuss.Rouge is not thrilled by the idea.





	Singing the songs of angry men

"I'm not saying your idea is wrong" Shadow said. "I just think there might be a better way".  
Omega looked deep in thought. Well, as much as a robot could be thinking. Deep in processing, perhaps. " NOT PROBABLE" it replied in the end. "MY DATA SUGGEST NO BETTER COURSE OF ACTION."  
Shadow closed his eyes, trying not to let his temper flare up. Weighing every option was important, and he considered Omega a friend and a reliable teammate, but sometimes the robot just couldn't SEE what was in front of its eyes.  
Cameras. Whatever. This was _not_ the time to delve into specifics.  
"Look, you should know the statistics better than me. There is no way your plan would work out. It has never happened."  
Omega's voice reached a higher pitch. " INCORRECT. PAST RECORDS SHOW AN HIGH CHANCE OF SUCCESS IN CASE OF-"  
"That depends on how you determine success! If you would just think-"  
"Popcorn's ready!" Rouge announced, entering the room with a tray in her hands. "I hope you two haven't changed the channel, 'cause the preshow should be nearly over."  
She stopped on her tracks. Her friends had turned to look at her with a mixture of sheepishness and barely concealed anger on their faces (well, on Shadow's face at the very least), like schoolchildren caught mid-fight. Behind them, the tv was still on, largely ignored as a commentator warned the audience of the impending start of the competition and of the names of the first singers to perform on stage.  
"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, carefully. She had been hesitant to invite the other two over the night of the Resort Island Music Festival, not because she hadn’t wanted to share the joy of it with them (it was a guilty pleasure of hers, to watch a singing competition _that_ trashy and cheesy, but she was pretty sure neither Shadow nor Omega would mock her for it) but because their conversations outside missions tended to take weird turns.  
The bat hoped that they hadn’t started bickering already. She would have no time to kick them out of her house, not with the show starting so soon.  
"No, actually. You might help us settle this matter" Shadow said, after a moment of hesitation. " We were debating the way the winner is chosen on this show. They have a quality jury to pick the better song, right?”  
“Yes?” Oh, Chaos, what had they gotten themselves into?  
“See?” The hedgehog turned almost triumphantly to the bot sitting beside him on the sofa. “It’s because a handful of experts have the ability to determine who deserves to win. But Omega is convinced that they should let the audience vote from home."  
"THE MORE PEOPLE LIKE THE SONG, THE HIGHER ITS QUALITY IS. THAT IS THE ONLY LOGICAL COURSE."  
"That's not logical at all! Even if a great percentage of people think the same, it doesn't mean that they're right. All of those people could have no taste, or they could be voting based on the singer’s looks.” He pondered on that for a moment. “Or both.”  
“STATISTICALLY IMPROBABLE.”  
“It’s _not_ , and- “  
Rouge sighed. She doubted she’d be able to follow the competition if they continued with their antics.  
Well. They would prove themselves a source of entertainment, at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> This story originates from me being stuck on my longfic for weeks, unable to write a single word, and begging people on discord for some prompts to take my mind off of it. Among other things, the dear atatfortatzelwurm (look them up on tumblr, they're great) suggested me "Shadow and Omega getting into a heated argument over what course of action is strategically optimal, but whatever they're talking about is completely frivolous".   
> Also lately I've been reminded of one of the greatest debates over my country's biggest song contest (Festival di Sanremo, if you want to find it on wikipedia and have laugh at us), of whether they should let people vote or have a few handpicked jurors to ensure the winner's "high quality", so naturally I had to stick the two things together.  
> I know it's not a great work of literature, but it's silly and it helped me, so you get the results.  
> Cheers!


End file.
